


Regret

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Kissing, Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Draco regrets his Dark Mark and Hermione knows his secret.Written for the Darry 30 Days of Kissing Challenge





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/42896149550/in/dateposted-public/)

Draco stared at the ugly Dark Mark on his left forearm and once again felt the bitterness of regret sour his stomach. 

His relationship with his parents had not improved after the war. Draco had refused to set foot inside the Manor since he’d refused to identify Harry when the snatchers had caught him. His parents had been furious with him but he could not betray the boy he loved, even if he didn’t know it.

He knew he should get dressed, the other eighth years would want the bathroom on their return from the Quidditch match. His cotton boxers offered no protection against the chill, although these days he always felt cold. Dropping to the floor, Draco finally let the tears fall - heartbreaking sobs that no one else had ever heard.

Wrapped in his own misery Draco failed to hear the door open or soft footsteps until a warm arm wrapped around his shoulder. Trying to jerk away, he turned to glare at Hermione.

“I don’t need your pity, Granger.” he snapped glaring at her through red-rimmed eyes.

“I don’t pity you Draco but you  _ have _ to tell him how you feel,” Hermione stressed again. She’d seen the look on Draco's face whenever he looked at Harry. He was desperately in love with her best friend.

“Don’t be ridiculous Granger,” Draco snapped sounding more like himself. He’d given up trying to hide it from her, she was far too perceptive for his liking. “Harry wouldn’t want anything to do with me, not with this ugly thing on my arm. He deserves someone like Ginny,” Draco said sadly.

“Take a chance Draco, you may be very surprised at the outcome,” Hermione said cryptically, kissing his cheek as she climbed to her feet leaving a very confused Draco in her wake.


End file.
